Hanging Out
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: It was a beautiful day in Station Square. Teagan Fox heads over to see her best friend/sister, Elyse the Hedgehog and to hang out. What does the pair chat about? - TeaganXElyse sister moment.
**So this is another RP I did with SonicHedgehog7… it was meant to be a fun and sister moment between Teagan and Elyse so yeah…**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in the city of Station Square. Teagan Fox was heading to see her best friend Elyse. She hasn't seen her in a while and feels like today is a good day to drop by and check on her. She walks up to the door and knocks.

"Elyse, are you home!" Teagan calls out. The door swings open, Teagan saw Elyse the Hedgehog standing there and smiles.

"Hey, Teagan. Come in." Elyse said.

"Thanks." Teagan said as she walks in and Elyse closes the door. "So how are you?" Teagan asks.

"I'm getting there." Elyse replies.

"That's good, I hope you didn't mind me dropping in like this. Sonette is out of town and I just wanted to see you." Teagan explains.

"Hey that's no problem, Teagan. You're always allowed to see me, plus having some company now is good." Elyse tells her.

"So where is Sonic?" Teagan asks, looking around. It looked like Elyse was alone.

"He's gone out saving the world again." Elyse replies.

"Really? I thought he was stepping down for a while." Teagan asks shock.

"I thought so too, even after he talked to Shadow about taking over. I guess this was an emergency when he called Sonic earlier." Elyse explains.

"Well I hope everything is okay then." Teagan said as they walk into the lounge room and sat down. "It's been a while since we hanged out and chat. I thought it would be nice to catch up." Teagan admits.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get the chance to catch up with you too. Ever since we found out me being pregnant, we haven't been seeing each other." Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just have been busy with Sonette who has been working long hours. Now that Sonette is out of town. I have free time." Teagan explains.

"It's alright. Sonic and I have been quite busy ourselves getting really for what's to come for us." Elyse admits.

"It would be busy times for you two." Teagan said.

"Yeah, it has. Never have I thought this would happen to me." Elyse admits.

"Well at least Sonette and I never have to worry about that." Teagan said with a chuckle.

"You're lucky." Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"Kinder, I been wanting to talk to Sonette about having a family but she is so busy all the damn time. We don't really get much time to talk about where our relationship or the future." Teagan explains.

"I can tell ever since you've told me about being busy. But I think you two will get the chance to discuss this." Elyse tells her.

"I hope so. I mean, I do want to start to talk to Sonette about our future. I'm just worried on what will she do or say if I get her at the wrong time." Teagan admits.

"Just give it time. Don't rush into it." Elyse said and Teagan nods.

"I know, but it feels like this whole relationship isn't going anywhere though. You know. It feels like we have hit a brick wall." Teagan explains.

"Well, you two have had some stuff happen between the both of you, but all I can say is to give it time, then when it's safe, talk about it." Elyse tells her and Teagan nods.

"I'll try when she gets back." Teagan said and Elyse smiles.

"Just don't rush into it, okay?" Elyse said.

"Okay." Teagan whispers with a weak smile.

"At least you two can discuss whether you want to start, because Sonic and I never did and look where we are now." Elyse tells her and Teagan chuckles.

"True, I'm worried though. Sonette has been under so much stress with work and she won't listen to me when I tell her to take time off." Teagan said.

"Like I said, don't rush. I'm pretty sure she'll listen to you when she has nothing going on." Elyse tells her.

"I hope so. She is so stubborn." Teagan whispers.

"So is Sonic." Elyse adds.

"That is true." Teagan said smiling.

"Haha, don't think you're the only one dealing with a hedgehog who can be stubborn like that." Elyse tells Teagan who smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, that is true. They are so much alike and Sonette hates to admits it." Teagan said and Elyse laughs.

"If Sonic keeps this up, it's not only the baby I'll have to deal with." Elyse said.

"True, you know if you need me, I am only a phone call away." Teagan tells Elyse.

"I know." Elyse whispers.

"Just reminding you." Teagan adds.

"And I'm glad you do." Elyse admits and Teagan smiles.

"So what else can we talk about?" Teagan asks.

"Not sure. All we've talked about is how you and Sonette being busy and how we've fell in love with two hedgehogs that can be hard to cope with." Elyse replies.

"Well this suck." Teagan said, crossing her arms and sighed.

"Yep. This sure is a habit we have when we just chat." Elyse said.

"Yeah, not much has really happened I guess." Teagan whispers.

"Nope. I haven't been doing too much here because Sonic's been kind of over protective lately." Elyse explains.

"Really now?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah. Because of the pregnancy he's been making sure whatever I do like making myself something to eat, or just walking outside, he's right alongside me. I haven't even left the house in weeks." Elyse explains.

"I'm sure you will be fine going on your walks and that." Teagan said.

"I know, but I've never seen him like this. He was very hesitant earlier to leave me here alone when Shadow called up about Eggman before you came here." Elyse admits.

"He cares." Teagan said.

"And I love him for that, but I still want to have at least a bit of freedom." Elyse admits.

"Looks like some else has to talk to a stubborn hedgehog." Teagan said smiling and Elyse smiles.

"You're right about that. But if you were in my position you would know what I'm going through." Elyse tells her.

"True." Teagan whispers.

"Also be glad you don't have to suffer through some of the pain I'm having with all of this." Elyse adds.

"I am lucky there." Teagan admits.

"Let me tell you, it's not fun." Elyse adds.

"I could imagine." Teagan said smiling.

"But it'll all be worth it... but..." Elyse starts and sighs. Teagan looks at her worried.

"But what?" Teagan asks worried and Elyse sighs.

"I've been thinking about this ever since we've found out and only now I'm talking about this." Elyse starts and takes a deep breath. "What if Eggman finds out?" Elyse asks and Teagan looks at Elyse shock.

"He won't find out. We will make sure of it." Teagan tells Elyse.

"But what if he does? He already knows Sonic and I are dating, who knows how long it'll take for him to find out and if he does... I'm afraid of what will happen next." Elyse explains.

"No, that mad man won't come near my baby nephew or niece. I will make sure of it. I promise you Elyse." Teagan promises Elyse and Elyse smiles.

"I know I can count on you, Teagan. But... it's still not going to stop me from wondering if it'll happen. I'm going to be in danger if he does find out." Elyse explains. Teagan got up and stands in front of Elyse, then drops down to her knees and rest her head on Elyse's lap, close to her belly.

"I will do whatever I can to make sure you are will be safe." Teagan tells Elyse.

"Don't make me start crying, but I trust you and know you will do anything for me." Elyse said.

"Of course I will sis, you saved me years ago. If it wasn't for you and your family. I would be dead." Teagan tells her.

"And I will never change any of that. Plus, if it weren't for you, neither of us would be where we are right now." Elyse explains and Teagan smiles.

"That is true, I ran off and met Sonette and Sonic." Teagan whispers.

"And then you introduced them to me." Elyse adds.

"That is true." Teagan said.

"We've been through a lot." Elyse whispers.

"We have, we have been through so much and it all worked out in the end, right?" Teagan asks and Elyse smiles.

"It sure has." Elyse replies.

"I'm so happy we are here. I really don't imagine out life anywhere else." Teagan admits.

"I agree. I also never thought I would ever be in this position today." Elyse said and Teagan smiles.

"True, everything just happened so fast." Teagan whispers.

"And it's going to continue like this." Elyse said.

"I hope so." Teagan whispers.

"I just really hope nothing bad happens along the way." Elyse admits.

"That would be great. Everything is perfect at the moment." Teagan whispers. Teagan looks up at Elyse and smiles. Elyse smiles back.

"Yeah. But we have each other no matter what happens." Elyse tells Teagan.

"True. That's all that matters." Teagan said.

"Well I'm going to see if I can start dinner before Sonic comes home and takes over on me. Do you want something while I'm up?" Elyse asks.

"I just want a tea please." Teagan replies as she stands and smiles.

"Sure thing." Elyse said as she stands up and walks to the kitchen. Teagan smiles as she follows her and leans against the bench and watch. "Do you know how long Sonette will be gone?" Elyse asks.

"Three weeks at the most." Teagan replies.

"Well, you can always come here if you feel alone." Elyse offers and Teagan.

"That would be nice." Teagan admits.

"Well I don't want you alone at your house for three weeks doing nothing. Plus, It'll give us some time to catch up again." Elyse explains.

"Yeah, I would love that." Teagan said smiling.

"We can start by you staying for dinner. I'm pretty sure Sonic won't mind, and besides, he's been wondering how you're doing." Elyse explains.

"Really? Has he?" Teagan asks shock.

"Of course he has. Did you seriously think we didn't care about what you two were doing while we were worrying about our life?" Elyse said and Teagan sighs.

"No, I guess not." Teagan said and smiles. "You know what, I would love to stay for dinner." Teagan said.

"Great!" Elyse shouts and Teagan chuckles.

"Okay then, what can I do to help?" Teagan asks.

"Well, if you want you can help me prepare dinner." Elyse replies.

"Of course." Teagan said as she walks over and helps. For once, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **And that's it… this is just a random sister moment I did with Sonic Hedgehog7… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
